blocknloadfandomcom-20200213-history
Globe Gun
Fires Globes of acidic poison in an arc that fills an area where it lands. Effective against emplacements as well as players. Reloads two rounds at a time. Firing while reloading interrupts the reload. Weapon Role: Lobbing projectiles at the enemies and their infrastructure to deal as much damage as possible. Weapon Tips *Doc Eliza’s Globe Launcher is very powerful if aimed carefully and the Alt-Fire is good for lobbing acid bubbles over nearby walls. * Her reload provides two rounds at a time. * Make sure to always reload before heading into fight, situations may occur where you require all 8 rounds to deal with the enemy. * Possible to damage and even kill yourself with the projectiles if fired in a confined area The Globe Gun Eliza's primary weapon, the Globe Gun provides more than a bang for it's buck, being projectiles, the globes have a tendency to arc over long distances they can't fly forever however as they will explode after two seconds of being airbourne. Accuracy is key with this weapon, if you begin to sprint and immediately shoot the globe projectiles may not travel where you'd want them to. Despite requiring straight up direct hits with the weapon if the projectile lands a block away from your enemy it will deal small splash damage. Offence On offence Eliza brings the fight with the Globe Gun, when dealing with enemy infrastructure the Globe Gun packs more than enough punch to deal with the bases, five direct shots will take any turret out, keep an Ammo Crate nearby where possible as you'll often find yourself running out of Ammo before you know it. Quick tips on Offence * The Globe Gun deals great damage to the environment use this to damage enemy infrastructure * Keep an Ammo box close where possible, Eliza herself can place them if you've taken them in your Block Deck so make sure to make use of this. * Eliza's projectiles explodes after two seconds of travelling use this wisely to judge her range for long-range assaulting * Make sure to always reload before heading into fight, situations may occur where you require all 8 rounds to deal with the enemy. Defence Defensively the Globe Gun will keep away any heroes coming nearby, you'll often find yourself in confined spaces trying to deal with enemy heroes who are trying to sneak into your base, be careful as your Globe Gun will damage yourself if fired too close to a wall. The Globe Gun can be used to fire up to areas where you may not be able to reach, use this wisely to deny any O.P. Juan Shinobi's firing Shurikens at you from long range. Quick tips on Defence * Deal with long range heroes by utilizing the range of the Globe Gun * Keep an Ammo box close where possible, you'll find yourself in the same area throughout the most of defence so keep yourself stocked up on Ammo is key * Take caution when firing the Globe Gun in confined spaces due to the self-damage you can cause yourself. Weapon Strategy Cogwheel This heavy metal king can cause a lot of problems against Eliza. * Be wary of his Rotary Cannon, due to the rather unusual size of Eliza's head it's an ideal firing point, aim back at his head with your Globe Gun! * If you see a Cogwheel rushing towards you he wants to take advantage of his Cannon's Alt-Fire, keep him at range and chip him down using the Globe Gun. Sarge Stone Firepower, Sarge has a ton of it so be careful. * Try to out-range Sarge's M60 with your Globe Gun. * Sarge's passive makes him a pain to finish off, if you know you can't secure the kill without reloading then fight another day. Nigel-Purdey Longshott A real pain for Eliza, Nigel's long range makes it difficult. * Outsmart a Nigel and get up close and personal with him, he struggles in this situation and Eliza's Globe Gun makes Nigel easy prey. * Despite having dominance in range, Eliza can still hit Nigel if he's not too far away, try to scare a Nigel by hitting him with the Globe Gun. O.P. Juan Shinobi A mean Ninja, if he gets close it often spells death. * Keep O.P. at range, he may switch to his Shurikens to try and hit you but if you're always mobile O.P. will struggle allowing you to hit him with your Globe Gun. * Should O.P. get close, try to hit him directly in the head, extra damage is dealt meaning you can survive if you place your shots accurately. Tony Turretto Turrets and his Rivet Gun, however a Globe Gun can change all of this. * Eliza can easly out-range Tony, use the further range of your Globe Gun to deal damage to Tony who can only deal small snippets of damage back with the Rivet Gun. * Tony can be caught out while repairing his Turrets with his Caulk Gun or building, use this opportunity to get a quick kill.